


Only One

by Bonster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: Just when Tony is about to act, Stephen grabs his arm.





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/gifts).

Doctor Stephen Strange portals to Tony Stark's side. He's made it in time. There were millions of times he didn't. He's relieved.

Tony stands with the gauntlet on, ready to undo Thanos. He's fierce and resigned, a perfect picture of justice.

Stephen moves forward and grasps Tony's arm. Tony looks at him bewildered, on the edge of obliterating him for _stopping him from saving the world_. Stephen smiles tight and says, "Only one."

That gets through to Tony, who nods and exhales. "Ready, Gandalf?"

Stephen huffs. "Just do it, To-"

Tony does.

Stephen siphons off the energy--energy that, if it remained coursing through Tony's body, would kill him. The energy goes from this universe into a dying universe that won't notice. The barren landscapes and dead stars long cold and dead.

He and Tony both pass out afterwards. His next to last thought is that he hopes he wakes in Wakanda rather than a field hospital.

His very last thought, before the darkness, is that Tony is alive.

Stephen wakes and hears a determined, agitated voice. 

"You have to let me see him," Tony says to a clearly beleaguered nursing staff.

Stephen smiles a little as he takes in the hospital. All the high tech gear indicates he is, happily, in Wakanda. He listens as Tony starts an impassioned speech about Stephen being important this, saved the world that. He almost drifts back to sleep, but knows that Tony will only cause more and more disruption to the other patients and staff.

He clears his throat.

Tony is suddenly _there_. "Hey Strange. They said only family, but seeing as how you saved both my life and pretty much everyone else's, I figured we're more than family. Even had Pepper do up paperwork that said you're my husband."

A lot to take in, but Stephen's used to the surgeon pace of life. "Husband? You couldn't buy me dinner first, Stark?"

Tony blinks, taking in the light smile on Stephen's face, and the hint of sparkle in his eyes. Tony's face brightens. "I'll work it into my schedule." He takes Stephen's hand. "All you had to do was ask."

Stephen squeezes Tony's hand and brings it to his mouth, kisses it softly. "It's a date."

They stand there smiling at each other softly, each hopeful for the first time in a very long while.


End file.
